The Coolest Girl
by What-the-hell-can't-they-do
Summary: I realised there was absolutely no-one I knew here. I was alone. No, I thought to myself, that's a good thing. I have a chance to re-invent myself, to be cool. Yeah, I grinned proudly, I'll be cool. And then I tripped over my trunk.
1. An average girl makes friends

Authors Note: Ok i'm really nervous about this because it's my first fanfic but let's give it a shot eh? I don't know where this is going, it all started out as a daydream so any ideas would be appreciated. At risk of sounding rude or whatever I'll point out now that this story was written by me for me so if you don't like it then I don't mind just try not to be mean about it ok? I welcome reviews and constructive criticism but I'll point out now that I will not be answering every review at the start of every chapter because quite frankly I'm lazy :P Also my updates will be all over the show because there may be times when I update every day and then sometimes where I leave it for months on end, but I will try and complete it eventually. I don't really know what else to say, so I'll let you read it and hopefully enjoy it :D

P.S Yes my title is Hermione's song in avps (which along with avpm and any starkid production is totally awesome btw) You may pick up a few references along the way that I couldn't help but throw in :)

And finally Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, Sirius Black would be real and I would be marrying him by now. Sadly he's not and I'm not so please don't sue me. I've only just got my birthday money. Amy Eastwood is mine though.

* * *

><p>The Coolest Girl<p>

I just stood there and stared. This was amazing. This was platform nine and three quarters. It was so surreal. There were families saying goodbye, friends meeting up and the Hogwarts express billowing steam over everyone. Oh. My. God. The Hogwarts express. This wasn't a dream. I really was going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was a Witch. That. Was. So. Totally. Awesome.

My family were muggles so they'd already said goodbye to me on the other side of the barrier. As I dragged my trunk through the crowd, towards the train, I realised there was absolutely no-one I knew here. I was alone. All alone. No, I thought to myself, that's a good thing. I have a chance to re-invent myself, to be cool. Yeah, I grinned proudly, I'll be cool. And then I tripped over my trunk.

I caught myself just in time. "Epic fail" I muttered to myself "I hope no-one saw."

"Do you need help with that?" Damn. I looked up and saw a very cute boy (Hey! I may be 11 but I've still got feelings!) with jet black messy hair and hazel eyes with glasses leaning down from the train. "Oh er yeah sure." I answered nervously. Dammit Amy, be cool I said. Cool, not a nervous wreck. Once he'd lifted my trunk onto the train like a gentleman he helped me up too. Like an idiot I blushed insanely. He grinned and stuck out his hand. "I'm James Potter."

"A-Amy Eastwood." I replied a little shakily. I silently cursed myself. So much for re-invention. "Well it's been lovely meeting you Miss Eastwood" (I blushed again) "but I should be off." He grinned again and strolled off, casually dragging his trunk behind him.

I stood there for a few minutes unsure of what to do. Of course he has somewhere to go; he's probably got loads of friends already! Sighing I turned round and had just bent over to pick up my trunk when I heard a voice behind me. "Actually can I sit with you? I'm a first year and I don't know anyone and I only walked off to look cool and popular and…" He trailed off, looking sheepish. I smiled. Maybe I would make friends here after all.

* * *

><p>James and I found a compartment and he realised I was muggleborn and so decided to tell me everything he knew about Hogwarts. When he realised I hadn't heard of Quidditch he immediately burst into a detailed explanation of the game and was just explaining the job of the seeker when another boy burst into our compartment.<p>

My jaw dropped. If I had thought James was cute… well that must make this kid a bloody god. He was tall for an 11year old with shaggy black hair that fell into his silvery grey eyes. There was just something about him that just screamed HOT. He said "Can I sit with you guys?" I quickly shut my mouth and nodded, still staring at him. James eagerly grinned "Yeah totally. I'm James Potter and this is Amy Eastwood." He pointed to me. The boy nodded without really looking at me and just said "Sirius." He didn't tell us his surname and I was too shy to ask. As James and Sirius started chatting about houses and realised how much they have in common. I sighed and stared out of the window. Of course this new kid was much more interesting than I was. I watched the scenery for a bit and after a while I fell asleep.

I suppose I should use this time to tell you about myself. Well my name is Amy Eastwood and I am 11 years old but I guess you already knew that. I'm tiny and have shoulder length dark brown hair that is way too thick and bushy to control. My eyes are dark brown too and I have red and black glasses. All in all I'm pretty average. Average and boring. I'm the only witch in my family and I have a brother, a sister, a step-brother and a step-sister who are all older than me. As you've probably guessed I'm quite shy and quiet though I'd love to be the loud and tough one. I can angry quite easily but I just keep it bottled inside because I'm scared of people might say. I've never had a very exciting life, the only interesting thing was finding out I'm a witch and where I'm going that's nothing. I don't think I'm very interesting to be around.


	2. A hell of a lot of yelling

**AN: Hey guys I'm back again - Finally updated which I know you've all been eagerly waiting for :P My sarcasm doesn't come through as much written down, it's a shame. Anyways just thought i'd let you know i'm slightly changing tactic because i've decided, i'd quite like a review or 2 because well to be honest I want to know a) if it's any good and b) whether I should keep updating it :) I know this chapter is shorter but I thought it was a good place to end it so you'll have to survive! oh I thought of a c) another reason you should be very lovely and review even if you tell me it's really crap and the worst fanfiction you've ever read (though i'm hoping it's not) is so that I at least know that someone has read it :D Right i'll shut up my rambling now because I know you're all dying to get on with the story :P again sarcasm not as good written down, it's not fair. Enjoy!**

**Oh wait the disclaimer: Erm yeah I'm not JKR because i'm not clever enough to come up with that whole magical world and general disclaiming of Harry Potter and characters so that people don't sue me :( Aha but you cannot take Amy Eastwood away from me, she's mine! (Even though claiming a person as your property is wrong and you shouldn't do it) :D**

* * *

><p><span>A hell of a lot of yelling<span>

I awoke to a girl shrieking "Come on Sev, lets go find another compartment!" I blinked a few times to take in my surroundings and noticed that the compartment had filled up while I had been asleep. Storming out of the carriage was a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes. Following her was a boy with greasy black hair and a large hooked nose. Sitting next to me was a sandy haired boy with a sweet face. On his other side was a dumpy boy with watery blue eyes. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and asked "What just happened?" but no-one answered or even reacted. It was like they had forgotten I was there. Typical, I thought bitterly, I'm invisible again. Suddenly the compartment door opened again.

Standing in the doorway was a pale boy with long blonde hair and ice-cold blue eyes. He looked around before his eyes landed on me. He sneered and opened his mouth. "Ah what have we here? An ickle firstie mudblood in a carriage full of idiots. What's the problem girlie, got no friends? Oh I get it the little awkward loser is gonna hang out with the cool kids to try and get somewhere in life. Well it's not gonna work girlie, you're just as pathetic as your freak muggle family and you don't belong here. You're weak just like them. They're not good enough to be a part of our world and neither are you, so do us all a favour and die. Or do you think you have a place here girlie? No. You don't have that right, you're a stupid loner freak trying to hang out with the cool kids and trying to prove you're not weak when you so clearly are."

I stood up, my mouth dry. That was it; I was fed up of dumb bullying. I glared at the pale kid. Come on Amy, don't take this crap! Before I could say anything however he added "The names Malfoy by the way, Lucius Malfoy. Just so you know who to look up to." He smirked maliciously and started to leave. "And where do you think you're going?" My voice rang out strong and clear as my anger boiled over. He whirled around. "Oh surprised I can fight back are we? Well I've got a short temper, so let's see what you make of it. First things first didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover. Then again I doubt you're smart enough to even know what a book is. How do you even know that these boys will be cool kids? Oh are you scared that they'll be more popular than you? Secondly I'm pretty sure that a big part of starting a new school is making new friends. Thirdly you're wrong. I'm not the same as the rest of my family. I'm the only witch in my family which makes me unique. And you know what that means. It means I'm bloody fantastic! And finally weak, me weak!" I laughed. "How's this for weak?" And with that I kneed him in the crotch and threw him into the corridor. I was about to slam the door in his face when I added as an afterthought. "Oh and one more thing. Don't. Call. Me. Girlie." Then I slammed the door and turned to face 4 gobsmacked faces looking back at me. I smiled suddenly "That may be the best moment of my life." I did a little jump and clapped my hands before James stood up and hugged me. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	3. 4 years in a nutshell

**AN: OMDWG I updated! Crazy huh? It's been too long guys, I apologize. I don't even have a decent excuse I just haven't been inspired. But yeah he's a new chapter! It's quite short again, I'm hoping they'll get longer once we get into the real story. Sorry if there are any errors, I don't really have an excuse again so I'll just say sorry. Anyway I don't really like this chapter especially not the end. It's a bit of a transition chapter. I think the tenses have got really messed up so I'll say now that this happened in Amy's past, the next chapter will start at her fifth year, she's just introducing things here. (Really badly might I add.) So yeah hopefully a real story will develop soon. I just wanted to ask, is Amy becoming a bit Mary Sueish? I hope not but if she is let me know and I'll try to fix that. Also you may gather from this chapter that I'm really bad at describing things and people so you can have your own imagination on what everyone looks like. Erm I think that's everything I wanted to say, so yay :D**

**Warning: May contain overuse of the word 'Really'**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't wanna be sued. I've borrowed a little song from Team Starkid to get my point across (I don't own the song either)**

_**I don't wanna **_

_**I don't wanna be sued**_

_**I'm not tryin'**_

_**Tryin' to be rude**_

_**Cos it ain't funny**_

_**I don't have the money **_

_**To loooooooooooooooose**_

_**I never wanted**_

_**Never wanted to fight**_

_**Legal issues,**_

_**and Misuse**_

_**and Copyright!**_

_**If I annoy you,**_

_**I ain't got the lawyers**_

_**To uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse**_

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sorting, friend making and four years in a nutshell<span>_

I ended up on a separate boat from the boys. Not surprising really, you could tell they'd be best friends instantly. Instead I was in a boat with the red-haired girl and the hook-nosed boy I'd seen earlier along with a blonde girl with a heart shaped face. The read head spoke first "Sorry we didn't really meet before, I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape." She pointed to the greasy haired boy who just ignored me. The blonde girl turned to me "I'm Alice Scott."

"Amy Eastwood." I grinned, my little rant earlier had given me new found confidence. Suddenly the Snape kid looked up at me. Sneering he said "You're muggleborn?"

"Yes." I answered, a hint of anxiety in my voice. "That wont be a problem will it?"

"I don't think so." Lily said "I'm muggleborn too and Sev told me it would be fine, didn't you Sev?" Without looking at Lily he nodded but the leer on his face didn't exactly reassure me.

* * *

><p>Whilst we were waiting to be sorted all my confidence drained away. In fact I was so nervous about everybody staring at me, I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. Suddenly my name was called and behind me Lily whispered "Good luck!" I was glad that the hat was big enough to cover my eyes, I could pretend that no-one else was there. That illusion was shattered when I heard a few chuckles after I jumped because the hat was talking in my ear. I really wasn't used to magic yet. "Ah Miss Eastwood what have we here? You're fiercely loyal and a great finder, you'd make a brilliant Hufflepuff. But there's something else here, a hidden confidence and courage and my my you've got a sparky little temper haven't you? Yes I think I know exactly where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed with relief that it was over and placed the hat back on the stool. I saw James give me a thumbs up and I smiled. As I walked over to the Gryffindor table, a million thoughts ran through my mind. Confidence, courage, me? Really? Yeah that was that rant earlier but that was just by accident, I'm not normally like that. A sparky little temper? But I was just a dorky little girl. I sat next to Sirius who was staring moodily at the table. I tried to think of something to say to him but just then I heard Lily's name being called and I turned away from him to watch my new friend be sorted.<p>

* * *

><p>I became friends with all the Gryffindor first years. The girls: Lily, Alice, Marlene and Mary. And the Boys: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank. However mine and Sirius's friendship was bit odd. I don't even know if you could call it a friendship. It was based entirely on insults and teasing and I'm pretty sure that for the first four years at Hogwarts not once did we speak an actual civil word to each other. Not that that didn't stop me from falling for him. I never said anything though because as he said, "Who would want to date a nerdy, speccy midget like you?"<p>

I don't know why I fell for him really. I mean yes he's good looking but he's also a bit of a prick and I wasn't exactly the girl to fall for that bad boy persona. I never dated anyone else. I'd wanted to. I only fell for Sirius in third year. And even then I knew it wasn't ever going to happen so I should move on and find someone else. But no-one had ever asked me and it was after me complaining about this to the girls one dinnertime (All the girls are beautiful by the way and are never short on offers. Well except Alice who has been dating Frank since fourth year. And maybe Lily because James scares off any of potential suitors much to her annoyance.) that prompted Sirius to say is above comment. And though I tried not to let his jabs hurt me, some of them such as that one did because it was true. But I'm hoping to change that.


	4. I feel pretty and witty and different

**Hi *waves nervously* Ok I'm sorry. I haven't updated in FOREVER and I don't even have a decent excuse it's life happened and this wasn't my top priority. I can't even say that that has changed no and I'll update all the time because that's not true since again with the Life and exams and the general laziness that I have. I'm sorry, I really am because this chapters pretty short as well, but at least I actually quite like this one. Also in response to nessa1998 who reviewed like a million years ago and I am finally replying, yes there probably will be a few scenes where she blows up and some involving Sirius. I haven't quite worked out the finer details of the story yet but there will be some arguments. Anyways enjoy and review if you want and yeah here it is. (After the disclaimer)**

**Disclaimer: Why did I do this for every chapter, now I need to think of something clever. No you know what I'm lazy, it's between christmas and new year and i'm just gonna say I don't own Harry Potter and it's amazing characters. Because lets face it, if I did, I would've updated before now. Don't take Amy though, i'll cry if you do. Hey look at that, I made an interesting disclaimer :D**

* * *

><p>I gave a quick kiss goodbye to my parents and then ran full pelt at the barrier. I got to the other side and was looking around for my friends when something knocked into me. Hard. Luckily I was saved from meeting the cold floor by some very lovely arms. They set me straight and I turned to look at their owner. I was met by a pair of stormy grey eyes.<p>

"Well hello there beautiful, haven't seen you around here before." He winked cheekily and my eyebrows rose in surprise. What in merlin was Sirius doing? Was he hitting on me? And then it hit me. He didn't recognise me! I mean I know I replaced my glasses with contacts and i'd tamed my hair a bit and I had a tan but I didn't look that different, did I? He was still waiting for my answer. I smirked and replied "Well it's good to know I made such an impression on you for 4 years Black." He looked shocked. "Wait Amy? Eastwood is that you?"

"And Bingo was his name-o." Suddenly a speccy git made himself known. "Hey guys, how're you?" By the way Amy I almost didn't recognise you, you look amazing!" I smiled. "Thanks James. At least you did recognise me." My gaz shifted over to Sirius who looked down sheepishly. James looked confused for a second and then followed my gaze to Sirius. He laughed. "You mean, you didn't recognise her Padfoot?"

"Worse than that, he tried to hit on me too." As James nearly doubled over laughing, Sirius tried to defend himself. "It wasn't my fault she tripped over and I caught her and I was a bit distracted."

"You must have been very distracted to try and make a pass at Amy, Pads. I mean Amy of all people!" Ok ow. Thanks for that James, I looked down briefly as James' comment stung me. I think Sirius might have noticed because he growled "Prongs, shut up."

"Nah, I'm never gonna let you live this one down mate." James grinned.

"Shall we just get on the train?" I intervened.

As we walked along the aisle looking for compartments, James got over Sirius' mistake and conversation turned friendly again. Just then however I spotted long blonde hair moving towards me. Malfoy. "Well what have we here? You look too pretty to be standing with these blood traitors girlie?" He sneered at the boys and offered his hand to me. I stared him straight in the eyes and replied, coolly "I thought I told you never to call me girlie, Malfoy." He flinched and retracted his hand. "Oh it's the mudblood, why are you disgracing me with your filthy presence?" James stepped in, "Shove off, Malfoy." As we walked away, I called back to him "You were the one who said I was pretty." I grinned and spied a compartment with my friends in. "Well this is where I'll be leaving you lovely boys." I opened the door and stepped into the compartment, closing the door just as James shouted "Go out with me Evans?" at Lily. She glared at him and then looked at me and gasped. This caused everyone else to stare at me too. "What is something wrong?"

"No." Mary replied "You just look so different."

"What happened?" asked Marlene.

So as I recounted my summer to my 4 fabulous friends, I couldn't help thinking, 'Fifth year is gonna be interesting.'


End file.
